


Greatest Hits

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [119]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Flirting, London, POV Roxy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss Teller,” she says, and takes Gaby’s hand to press a kiss to the knuckles. “Roxanne Morton. Would you be so kind as to tell me what year it is?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Hits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Величайшие хиты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166720) by [allla5960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960)



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Gaby/Roxy - time travel shenanigans.

“You’re not from around here,” Gaby says, eyeing Roxy over the rim of her sunglasses. She circles the other woman slowly, her boots tapping against the London street. “You dress like a schoolboy. Tell me, where are you from?”

Roxy just winks at Gaby— _the_ Gaby Teller, who worked with a big Russian and a sexy American in the 60’s before becoming the first (and thus far, only) female Galahad in Kingsman history. While the blonde and the American did okay, Gaby made bloody _history_ in the spy world.

And Roxy, who, due to Merlin’s prototype machine, has successfully gone back in time just to meet her (and to retrieve restricted nuclear intelligence, but that’s not half as interesting).

“Miss Teller,” she says, and takes Gaby’s hand to press a kiss to the knuckles. “Roxanne Morton. Would you be so kind as to tell me what year it is?”

“What year do you think it is?” Gaby fires back, brow arching. A pleasant flush has risen to her cheeks. Roxy doesn’t let go of her hand.

_I want to hold your hand_ , Roxy thinks, and hums the melody. When Gaby gives a half-smile in recognition of the song, Roxy grins. “1963,” she says. “Where’s your Russian and your thief?”

If Gaby is caught off guard, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she holds out her arm. “Come with me, Charming,” she says, still smiling. “You have my attention.”

_Time travel is fucking ace,_ Roxy thinks, and lets Gaby lead her away.


End file.
